Blaire
by Wisdom Shine
Summary: Blaire. The daughter of one of the most elite men in the world. Daniel Dalton.
1. The Y Chromosome

Hey! Im Wisdom Shine and I wrote this fan fiction. If you can find out my real name then i will send you the chapters before i post them here. Ill give you a hint… GREEK yogurt. My email is Email me what name you think and i will tell you whether or not you guessed right. People who guess the first name right get half a chapter, people who guess my second name right get half and for both names you get a full chapter. Then i keep updating you. :) okay now that i've got that done lets begin!

-transition line!-

Hi. I'm Blaire. I want you to know about my time at the all boy school, Dalton.

_this is the beginning of the story_

You probably only know my daddy, Dan Dalton. That's right. Dan Dalton, the owner of Dalton and many other companies around the world. But i'm Blaire Dalton, the daughter he hid from the world. He did everything he could to shield me but I finally got sick of it! I should have been with friends at the mall! Going to school everyday! But no. I shopped online and had a private tutor. I finally cracked one day on our private golf course (supplied by Daddy's friend, Tiger). I set off with my pedal to the floor of my golf cart. I finally found him on the last hole, the 9th. I pulled my dark waist length hair out of my ponytail and tied it in pigtails. He couldn't say no when I looked like what I did when I was four. I came up and we started chatting. One thing led to another and all of a sudden I was getting a HOUSE on the DALTON ACADEMY GROUNDS to go to school with BOYS! I don't know how this happened but I was thinking more of their sister school but instead, Daddy just had to make me go to school with BOYS. I couldn't believe it. The next day my dad had called Steve and had already sent over a brand new iMac, Macbook Pro, iPad and an iPhone(home phone) for the house. Construction had started on it and a 2 story house was being erected right by the teachers quarters. Everything was moving so fast. I jumped in my red bug and decided to go straight there. I needed to see the house, the grounds, the everything. I put on on a comforting outfit, jeggings, tank, Uggs. The drive was long, though 10 minutes of it just involved getting out of our property, but nonetheless it was nerve wracking. As soon as I saw the sign I couldn't bring myself to turn. I made a U-turn and tried again. Much better. I smoothed into my dad's parking spot and flounced off into the school. I didn't even bother going to the front desk to sneak up on Samantha. I walked right into a set of double doors and into the cafe. Good. Nobody was here. I walked down the hall and straight into another hall and into another hall and into another hall. Good lord! I had gotten myself lost, in practically my own school, too. I heard voices and followed them. It was a deep voice and a slightly girly voice. I peeked around the corner and saw them. A smoking hot dark haired boy and a pretty brown haired boy. They were stifling giggles when the taller one with brown hair turned around. I ducked behind the wall and the dark haired one turned the corner. His eyes passed over the bench I was crouching behind and over to the other bench.

"Nope! I don't see anything. It must have been your imagination." The shorter one with the black, gelled hair said.

"But I could have sworn I saw a gucci purse, right there…" the tall one said with pointing arm movements.

"You must be stressed or something from the math test. There is absolutely nothing there." He grabbed the confused boy's hand and led him away. I sighed loudly and walked down the hall, back where I came from, but right as I turned I saw a new person looking at me.

-transition line!-

Falling into my bed I grabbed my iPad. I picked out all my black and red skirts from my digital closet. Better than walking through my skirt closet. Finally, I called my dad in.

"What?" he said. He was still upset at me for leaving without telling him.

"I need to get some blazers, shirts and ties for school." I waved the iPad's closet at him. He motioned me to move and sat down on the bed next to me, silently scrolling through my closet and searching for whatever he was looking for.

"Ahhhh. Found it." A new folder opened on the screen already filled with what I had requested. All were in my size with a bit of girly flair. I put the document of clothing I had created in an email and sent it to Jeff, my favorite stylist. He would come in the morning to collect my wardrobe and send it to the house and then see what cosmetics would be best. I desperately need some girl talk. I called him next .

_Ring. Ring. RIng. Ring. You've got Jeff! Sorry I didn't pick up, too busy being FABULOUS! Leave a message after the beep. _

UGH! No one. I put together the rest of the clothing I would need and fell asleep.

-transition line!-

The blinds opened, music filled the room, the shower turned on. I climbed out of bed and sat down in front of my radio picking a station. I got ready for what could either be the best or worst day of my life. I shrugged on a Dalton blazer and loosened my tie. My black body-con skirt paired well with the white button up and the loose tie. My hair fell in soft curls down my back instead of straight down and my makeup said "I'm ready to learn and be cute, all at the same time." I was ready. My bug was already at the house so I had to use my totally cliche yellow porsche. Driving to school was a nightmare. I wasn't sure if I should cry, or smile. I counted the pros:

1. It's a normal school with actual people

2. There will be boys

3. I can make friends with the gay boys, there have to be some there

4. I get a house to myself

5. I can focus on my academics?

I scratched out the last one. I pulled into the brand new parking space for me. Labelled in simple letters, Blaire. I climbed out of the car my Louis Vuitton messenger bag strapped tightly to my body. I sneaked by Samantha and grabbed a golf cart painted gold. The only one on the campus and it was mine! I could feel things looking up. I drove to the house and climbed warily to my room. A smile broke over my face as I looked at it. An exact replica of the one at home, and boy did those workers do a good job and fast. I collected my books, changed my bag and, for a bit of courage, put on a push up bra.

-transition line!-

I never felt more insecure in my life. I had been to red carpet events, met stars and the most elite over a slice of pizza and the seemingly endless stream of boys made me feel like everything about me was wrong. I walked into a teachers bathroom and fluffed my hair, fixed my perfect makeup and adjusted my skirt. I gave myself a hard look in the mirror, steeled myself and walked into my first class. Sitting down in a seat in the corner made me feel safe. my back was pressed into the nook and the velvet seat cushion made sure for no wrinkles on any article of clothing. I took out my Tiffany pen and titled my notes. But then, the worst thing happened. Ms. Ambler said the words I had dreaded. "Our new student, Blaire is here." All the eyes in the room shifted towards the person Ms. Ambler had mentioned. Some were mumbling about how they couldn't see me and others about how strange my name was for a guy, that is until they really saw me. "Stand up Blaire, sweetie! So everyone can say Hello." With a big breath I stood and a silence filled the room. I was the first girl at Dalton.

-Transition Line!-

As I walked out of class into the history hall more people had gotten wind that a girl was attending Dalton. I only had eyes for two though. The two boys from the other day were sitting in the back of the hall on the benches. I flounced down the hallway straight to them and linked arms. Before they knew it, we were already out of the history hall and in the cafe. The brown haired boy spoke first "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Blaire. Blaire Da- Blaire, the new kid. I want you guys to be my tour guides for the day. Besides, I'll be in all your classes if you want!" _That was close. I don't want people to know exactly who I am right now._ Looks of confusion spread across their faces. "You guys don't get it, do you? I am now in all of your classes. You will show me around. You are going to be helping me. Got it?" I spoke slowly for them.

The dark haired one extended his hand, "Got it. I'm Blaine and my friend is Kurt."

"Well Blaine, Kurt, looks like you have got a new best friend!" Once again we linked arms and headed to French. Sitting down now I fired a text to whoever the teacher was, I couldn't pronounce her name but neither could half the kids there.

_Could you please not announce that I am here? 3 Blaire 3_

I slid my iPhone into my bag and pulled out the homework due today. Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe it though. This girl not only managed to do the homework for the whole week, but she managed to switch all of her classes and she had the teacher's phone number! I flashed a smile before getting to work. This class was effortless! Blaine said everything with the cutest American accent and Kurt had the whole thing down pat. I was translating Lady Gaga songs while the rest of the class still struggled with a few concepts. I couldn't help but notice ,though, the way Kurt smiled at Blaine, Blaine to Kurt. I knew that look. Kurt liked Blaine! Fantastic! I now had my gay friend. Jotting down my pros on my hand I crossed of gay boys. A sense of euphoria came over me for the rest of the day and didn't even mind going to some sort of choir practice. All I knew was that the boys were hot, I was doing good academically, and I had made some friends and found some crushes. Life couldn't get any better. For now at least.

!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Transition LIne!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

So far so good right?Im not the best writer in the world so let me clarify a few things. The person who saw her in the hallway was not Blaine or Kurt. The person plays a crucial part later in the story. This IS a Klaine story. I'm just setting everything up, so don't think i'm writing just about Blaire. Next chapter will be Blaine's POV and then chapter 3 will be Kurt's. Please review and i will be most happy! :)


	2. I'm Coming Home

So I promised you guys the next chapter in Blaines POV. So i am fulfilling that promise. please review. it makes my world go round.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Transition LINE!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the common's room. Dang! Did I really fall asleep in here. I looked at the science text book laying on the floor. Yup. Only I would fall asleep reading a chapter for my favorite class. Though it was 1 in the morning….

"Blaine!" Kurt called out. The boy had not gelled his hair, or even brushed his teeth for that matter. He must have just woken up. "I saw you sleeping in here last night and I couldn't move you, so I just kinda tried to make you comfortable and then you started to wake up, so I ran but then you just kinda fell back asleep and then I just moved some stuff out of your way and then I went to sleep." Kurt could barely breath, and stood there smiling at Blaine.

"How much coffee have you had today?" I curiously questioned running a hand through my wild hair. Quickly I spotted my phone set carefully on the table and inspected himself in the dark screen.

"SoOOOOSOOOSOSOSOOOOSSSSOOOOOO MUCH!" Kurt said, almost hyperventilating at the thought of not having coffee every day. Even though it was only coffee he convinced himself to sneak some Red Bull. I stood up and rested his hand on his shoulder. Ow! He must have slept wrong because his shoulder ached and his back felt tense. He left Kurt trying to play patty cake with Wes and went to take a soothing shower. Classes today were a late start because of some big faculty meeting. Apparently something big was happening at Dalton. I looked out of his bathroom window and saw the construction workers working on a large 2 story house. They were moving in luxury furniture and some of the weirdest things for a boy. A full wardrobe rack and makeup? What in the world… Then it hit me like a butter filled sock. Was a GIRL coming to Dalton? Better yet, how did she acquire a HOUSE on the campus? Maybe she couldn't room with boys. Or maybe it was just a gay guy. Yes. It had to be someone's son. Somebody really important though. What was wrong with getting a dorm? I did it. Kurt did it! And Kurt most certainly was the toughest roommate to have, and he needed tons of space. Plus he was a diva, and not many people could handle diva Kurt… What was up with him though? There was no way he drank that much coffee. There was something wrong. I turned the shower handle and clambered out onto the soft bath mat, wrapping a towel around my waist. I took a deep breath, got dressed and gelled my hair. I could feel the confidence radiating through me, though I still felt uneasy about the Kurt situation. NO! Stop it Blaine. He can get as hyper as he wants! You're not his boyfriend or anything. I wish I could have taken that back in my mind, but it filled me with sorrow, zapping away my confidence. If only I could figure out why Kurt likes me. I haven't been leading him on by accident have I? A knock came from the door.

"Hey man!" I turned and my draw dropped. Standing in the doorway was not only my ex-boyfriend, Rob, but he was there with the most gorgeous girl. He noted a small pin on her jacket. Upon further inspection, I noted it was Kurt's. What was she doing with it? "So, i'm transferring back to Dalton! I get to chill with my homeboy again." Apparently his stint of time learning how to be poor taught him to really be hood. That or he's been watching to much auto-tuned news. I shifted uncomfortably. I despised him. He relished that fact, getting every chance he took to beat me down mentally and making me cower in his arms. He was a jealous, narcissistic prick, and now he was back. And most certainly, for good. I remembered the heartbroken phase I went through. For Rob and myself. Rob broke it off with me after he had made him too emotionally unstable. I still can't believe the things he did to make me feel that way. He called me names that every gay kid feared. He was the verbally abusive boyfriend and the bruises were still fresh on his mind. I even remembered the time I tried to cut… I couldn't though. I couldn't do that to my friends and family. Rob noted him crawl into his thoughts and smirked. His ex still remembered everything he did. I stood, and spat,

"Get out. Now." before collapsing in a heap on my bed. A power nap later and more hair gel, I found myself standing again. Tenser, but still upright. Before heading off to see if Kurt was better now, I grabbed the spare key and tossed it on my bed. Rob, was NOT going anywhere near me. Or Kurt. No! Blaine! Stop it! He's your FRIEND! Thats disgusting! I stalked out of my room and straight to Kurt's, watching my back. Once inside I saw Kurt sitting with the beautiful girl from earlier. She was returning his pin.

"No really, keep it!" Kurt threw the pin at her.  
>"I can't keep this!" She threw the pin back<br>"But you found it, and it's last season!" Kurt once again dropped the pin in her lap.  
>"Fine..." She sighed and fastened the pin again to her jacket, now laying on the bed. Kurt looked over with that gleam in his eyes. I only see that look when he truly is happy andor has found something he really wants to keep. In this case it was both. The girl introduced herself as Valerie. I shook her hand and sat next to Kurt, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. The girl was happy and energetic. And I found out why Kurt was hyper. She had given him around 4-5 Red Bulls and he just let himself ingest the energy drink, with no wariness at all. Kurt pulled his hand away and stood up.  
>"Valerie and I are going out. See you later!" Now I wasn't only losing his safety and well being, I was losing his Kurt.<p>

The next day at Warbler's practice, I heard a voice coming out of the room. Wes and David were in there fighting over the gavel while trying to decide something. Kurt was just warming up.  
>"I invited a friend over to watch me sing today. Those two are just trying to figure out who gets to make the final gavel bang." Kurt let out a chuckle and smiled warmly at me. These moments made me feel so safe. Then a deep voice filled the room.<p>

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

tell the world that i'm coming home

let the rain

wash away

all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits

and they've forgiven

my mistakes

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

tell the world that i'm coming...

A beat boxer started forming a beat and Rob started rapping. A big entrance fit for an overwhelmingly large ego. Kurt looked at him with... adoration? No. Kurt said that he liked me. Impossible. How can this jerk and Valerie steal the thing that I love the most. Wait. What? I love kurt? I can't though. Kurt looked at me with those eyes and... yup. That feeling in my stomach. And of course its his fault! That diva! (please tell me you know the avpm reference. i try not to use them but i couldnt resist!) How could he make me just fall for him. I'm his mentor, his teacher. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal for teachers to be with students. He noticed Kurt biting his lip at Rob and he had this face that looked like he had gas pains. NO. Not his sexy face. He better not be. NO. NO. NO. NO. no. no. no. no. I stood interrupting his song and ran out. I saw someone pull up into the owner's parking spot. Instead of running out into the maze of garden's, I hid inside Kurt's closet. Kurt wouldn't find me, Rob wouldn't find me, nor could Valerie or Wes or David. But in here. I needed to find myself.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Transition LINE!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Its such a short chapter but I post every few days and I figured that this chapter has alot going on. Kurt is starting to ignore Blaine. Blaine's ex is back. Blaine is actually really insecure. Valerie seems to always be around kurt now. Something is up. Oh. And Blaine realizes something about Kurt.


	3. So I Guess All it Took Was Blaire

Hey! So its been a little over a week so i decided to post some more. Sorry about typos and badness.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>I just sat there, my phone buzzing with Kurt's messages. The meeting was over but I just needed to know what to do. I'm helping Kurt with everything in his life, with the bullying especially. He looks up to me. I can't just be in love with him. But Rob is back with that chick and Kurt could be falling for him, and certainly faster than I did. What next? Kurt following him like some sort of puppy. I most certainly did it, and even after he insulted me. I can't just let Kurt fall into his arms. Be called things that no one should be called, sob his eyes out, then go to Rob to find out why and they end up hugging and cuddling. Kurt wouldn't even fight back though, he would just take it. He would just allow himself to be played with. Their domestic fights wouldn't even reach the level of ours, with something always broken, not including my heart. No. I have to stop this, even if it means risking our friendship. Tentatively I stepped out of the closet, hoping Kurt wouldn't be in his room. Walking out into the open I finally noticed that Kurt's room was very, Kurt. His bed made, even his text books organized. I inhaled, really smelling his smell. It felt so familiar and warm. I felt comforted. I then heard the sounds of footsteps in the hall. And what else? Heavy breathing. I jumped into the closet and cracked it open and watched. The door flung itself open and... What? My hands flew to my sides, my eyes stung with tears, my mouth turned into a firm line. Kurt and Rob practically fell onto the bed, mouths attached. Kurt's hair was askew and his eyes were closed. Rob's were open and he looked like he was trying to suck Kurt's soul out with his eyes and mouth. The thought made me think to Christina Perry's song, Jar of Hearts, and it's music video. A tear escaped my eye as I saw my love hungrily devouring Rob's lips and Rob smirking into the kiss. I sat there for who knows how long until they stopped and they exchanged a look. Rob stood and frowned. I knew this all too well. Rob would always make out with me, then stand and give me some sort of remark, never good, and then leave. He watched as Kurt's face drop as Rob spat out venom soaked words. He sat there confused, as Rob gathered his things, straightened his clothes and left. He sat there until he started to cry, and cry. Softly at first and then full heartedly. I stepped out of the closet and practically ran to Kurt, holding him and trying to calm him down.<br>"What happened?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that Rob happened.  
>"I don't know. One minute Rob was walking me back, and the next we kissed. Then he called me a slut and a whore then just left." Kurt sniffled, leaving tears on my blazer. I took my hand and wiped away his tears.<br>"There are some things you need to know, Kurt. Rob is insensitive and power hungry in a sense. He tells you things that people should never have to hear and then when you make up he lets himself be nice for a while. Then after he starts to see you be happy, he calls you names and degrades you. He enjoys having the power in a relationship. I know from experience that Rob is a sadist. I guess, in a way, I was a masochist for staying with him for so long. David and Wes can tell you. Rob is a monster. I need you to stay away from him, for yourself, your well being, and me." I looked into his eyes in a way I wanted to for so long. Lovingly. "Is this okay with you?" I said leaning in. A small nod and I pressed my lips against his. Surprisingly, Kurt replied back as if he had never been kissed by Rob and kissed back roughly. After a good minute, we both pulled away.  
>"So, where are we now?" Kurt asked.<br>"I have no idea" I replied  
>"I do though!" A new voice filled the room. It was commanding and very girly. Blaire stepped out of the doorway and dried her eyes on her Hermes scarf. "That was so sweet you guys. It was touching." She sat down across from them on the floor. "Seeing that we are all giving confessions, I will say something now. So, you probably have noticed that I live in that house, and well that I am a girl, and that this is an all boys school. My full name is Blaire Dalton. So of course, my dad sent me here." A small smile escaped the girl's lips.<br>"Well nice to know that at least you aren't some weirdo who black mailed the school to letting you in!" Kurt jokingly supplied. Blaire laughed at it and then wedged herself between us.  
>"So, let's go over to my house. We can have some fun. It'll be awesome." She grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. Standing, I grabbed her extended hand. Blaire seemed to be able to get past all of the teachers who were trying to enforce curfew. She really was amazing. Wes and David were proving to be a problem though. She then decided to let them tag along, seeing that they were being as close to parasites as they could be. Once in her golf cart, she inserted the solid gold key and started driving.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, I have a bunch of games but I really just want to talk about stuff." Blaire said. She had already allowed Wes and David to raid the fridge and to play on her many game consoles. "So you two are obviously a couple now, I mean, that kiss was REALLY sweet. Besides, Rob is a jerk. I'm gonna get him back. Don't worry your little heads about him."<br>Kurt was going through her magazines and looked at her, "Where have you been all my life?"  
>An instant reply, "Well, at home, the red carpet, mall. The usual." I couldn't believe that this girl was able to understand everything and was so.. well, so elite.<br>"WOOOAAAHHHHH!" Wes and David finally burst into the room, looking around at it. "!" They spluttered out together.  
>Blaire just smiled, "Glad you like it. You guys wanna hang out next week?"<br>The boys eyes widened, "Scooreee!" They shouted simultaneously. Kurt and I looked at each other and laughed. Blaire had seemed to fix everything. David and Wes had gotten a date and a hang out place, Rob was taken care of, and they had gotten each other. But Blaire knew that at some point, she wouldn't be able to do something about what was going on.

* * *

><p>Sigh. I keep typing such short stuff, but at least i update frequently. Ive gotten a bit of writers block, but nothing a bit of tv and ramen wont fix! Much love to all who read this. Also, please review. I would like to know what you guys think. AND somebody guessed my first name :) contest closed.<p> 


	4. Dangerous Girl

No excuse for not updating SORRY

* * *

><p>Blaire woke up in her bed with a body draped over hers. She looked down to see Blaine's head snuggled into her stomach with Kurt on the other side of her. Wes and David laying at her feet like two puppies. She looked over at her iPad and found she slept hours through her alarm. Panicking for a moment she then realized it was a weekend. She sat up and sighed, carefully moving out of the bed and into the bathroom. She washed, moisturized and put on her makeup before quickly leaping over the huge mess left behind from the night previous. Walking downstairs she caught a strange scent, almost fruity, but too synthetic to be real fruit. Following the smell she walked at a brisk pace to a back room in the house not realizing what she was stepping in. She found the source of it, a huge collection of berry scented lipsticks all melted down into a puddle. Checking her feet she found more on the floors. Backtracking she went to where the drips turned down a hall into a guest bathroom. On the mirror in the smallest words one could write with lipstick were the words, "Don't interfere with what is not yours." A shaky breath escaped her lips before she collapsed onto the floor. Minutes passed before she stood slowly and picked up a dark washcloth, and started to clean up the goopy, smelly mess. After washing her feet she took a picture of the words before wiping them away.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to the sun beams smiling down on his face. There was a half warm spot in the bed next to him where he suspected Blaire must have been. Blaine was passed out still and Wes and David were strung over each other. He sighed and scooted closer to Blaine when he heard a soft sigh and the shuffle of footsteps. Swinging his legs off the bed he tiptoed to the door and then walked downstairs. There Blaire sat in front of a large computer uploading a picture.<br>"What's that?" he whispered.  
>"Its um, er, nothing." whispered Blaire back. "It's just some pictures of the mess from last night. They're so funny." She lied swiftly, a technique learned to ward her father.<br>"Well you must email them to me!"  
>"Oh of course..." Eager to change the subject Blaire started to move towards the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for what seemed to be waffles. As she closed the fridge after getting the eggs, she saw a dark jacket disappearing around the corner and white slip of paper falling to the ground. She blinked quickly before realizing her intruder must still be in the house, and in a hurry to get out, but not without dropping a note. Turning she fumbled over her words, "I gottaget some stuff uh thing from um there." She ran over and stepped on the paper and slid with it across the floor, right into a person.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine, David and Wes, were jolted up by a loud ear piercing, blood curdling, screech from downstairs. Wes was the first to realize that something must be wrong because there was way too much noise for for a simple playful shriek. He bolted downstairs to find a sheet white Blaire, and a confused Kurt.<br>"Blaire? Blaire, come on talk to us?" David gently grabbed her by the shoulders, only to be coldly shrugged off.  
>"I, I think, I need to use the bathroom."<br>"Do you need help?" Wes asked.  
>"Wes? Im pretty sure she doesn't. I mean it's the <em>bathroom." <em>After escaping the worried looks of the 4 people Blaire ran into the downstairs bathroom off of the kitchen. She didn't feel safe anymore, not anywhere, and especially not in this large bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain and checked in the cabinets, not even worrying about how insane she looked. She finally sat down on her memory foam bath mat and pulled out the note, from her pocket.

_I got in once, I can do it again. Don't tell. ;) xoxo_

Crawling to the toilet she dry heaved, feeling more and more lost. Who would do this? She got only a glimpse of the person before they ran out the front door, but she could never forget such a beautiful face. Most definitely a girl. Why would this chick do this though? Jealousy? Wanting to soon kidnap her and hold her for a ransom that could pay for a small town? Just to mess with her? Words swirled in her brain, as she felt more turmoil than she wanted to, especially after everything was going so well.

* * *

><p>The next few days didn't go so well for any of the group. Wes and David seemed to become overly protective of their new friend, and Blaine and Kurt, to wrapped up in honeymoon bliss to really worry. That day at Warbler's practice, which Blaire had seemed to become a part of, word was going around that another girl was going to be preforming as a guest. Rob flounced into the room and started at a low hum building itself up to a loud strong melody. An intro was playing.<br>"In honor of the late Amy Winehouse, I'd like to intoduce my dear friend, Valerie." Rob spoke as the acapella group, including Blaire, started to hum as a girls voice entered the room.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
><em>And I look across the water<em>  
><em>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<em>  
><em>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Blaire finally tore her eyes away from the window she was next to, to finally look at the new singer. She looked vaguely familar. Wes and David shared a look as they watched Blaire lose focus._

_Did you have to go to jail_  
><em>Put your house on up for sale<em>  
><em>Did you get a good lawyer?<em>

_Hope you didn't catch a tan_  
><em>Hope you find the right man<em>  
><em>Who'll fix it for you<em>

_Are you shopping anywhere_  
><em>Changed the color of your hair<em>  
><em>Are you busy?<em>

_Blaire slowly started to think back, when did she last see this girl? Was she... No she couldn't be, this is obviously the same girl that hung out with Kurt. The cogs in her head started turning faster and faster, going through dates and memories searching for this face._

_Since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
><em>And I look across the water<em>  
><em>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<em>  
><em>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>

_As the song came to a close, Blaire finally realized it. Her mind reached a memory she didn't want to touch on, her house being broken into. She hadn't told anyone_ _of course, because of how scared she was, but at the same time, if she told someone they could keep her safe. She looked up and put the Valerie's face next to the intruders and came to realization, that Valerie is the intruder. She had friended Kurt! Oh god, she could constantly be near me now. Oh god oh god oh god. She could get to me seriously now. All my friends, everyone. Wait, what, breathing?_  
>Blaire had stood up staring straight at the girl, completely forgetting everyone in the room, her breathing becoming ragged. She let out a small gasp before falling to the floor, unconsciousness.<p> 


	5. Bright Lights

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, just had school and stuff. So lets begin.

* * *

><p>Bright splotches flood my vision as I open my eyes. I recognize the signature smell of my perfumed room, and the feel of my sheets. I sit waiting for my eyes to adjust but they don't, in fact it seems like someone is shining a flashlight in my eyes. I hear flips flops shuffling around my room as I am trapped blinded in my bed. "Who are you and how did you get in?" I question. "Actually, how did we both get in here?" Downstairs I hear 20 soft hushed voices murmuring. I can hear her circling around my vanity and dresser, my jewelry clinking under her light touches.<br>She scoffed, "Did you hit your head when you fell? We saw each other only what, 2, 3 hours ago?" She continued making her rounds. "I guess maybe you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Oh wait I know, silly me, I forgot." Quick steps move the stranger back over to my vanity and the light slowly fades away. "You really shouldn't keep your jewelry so shined."  
>"Who do you think you are?" my eyes start sliding my surroundings into place. The shadow now moves away from my front and closer to my side, into the darker spots in my room. I tuck my head closer into the blankets and make them adjust.<em> Come on<em>. _This could be life or death and I can't even make myself see_. Then the bed shifts. Soft tendrils of a skirt touch my wrist as a cold object is laid on my neck.  
>"Wow, it's so pretty on you, I could almost let you keep it." The cold metal leaves my neck and footsteps retreat from my room. I lay there, immobile, eyes shut until finally there's a knock on my door. I open my eyes and want to laugh as my bright, airy, girly room welcomes me. You would never think that however long ago someone was searching my things and taking what they pleased, while I was in my bed, blind. Valerie enters and rage fills me. The she-devil has arrived.<br>"Valerie," I hiss out, sitting up and noticing my rumpled clothing. "How can you even show your face here after everything. I know what you did." I felt so violated and sick.  
>"I was just checking on you. You just passed out and the guys figured it was best that a girl came up here to see you."<br>"How did they get in? Oh, I bet you just broke in like last time huh?"  
>"What? Broke in? Blaire did you hit your head?"<br>"No! You were just in here acting like a freaking lunatic pacing around and touching everything. Don't play stupid." This was a new low. My patience was wearing down and her goody goody act was getting on me.  
>"I'm serious, I didn't break in. You can check with the Starbucks on the corner of Bossevain Avenue. I was there all day, except for coming here." She sat down on the edge of the bed and then I looked at her. I smelled 10 different caffeinated drinks from the well known shop and took in her skinny jeans.<br>"Alright..." I press on though, searching for some chink in her alibi. "What is your favorite lip colour?"  
>"I don't wear lip colour, I prefer medicated lip balm." she pulled out some old Walgreens tube from her back pocket. "I'm on this crazy acne medicine that makes me dehydrated. I can only use this and have for the past year." Finally I give in. If she's not sincere I'll maim her. Besides her voice doesn't match and now I've made myself look like a loon.<br>"I suppose you want some answers?"

* * *

><p>It's not a lot but I have school in the morning and I figured to start things slow and steady. :)<p> 


End file.
